The Most Beautiful Mess
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Three months after Doctor in the Photo, Wendell sees a very sad Brennan at a bar. He tires to help her in her sadness. Oh and I guess you can say it is a bit AU as I don't really see it happening on the show, however it does follow cannonline up till 609


**Okay, I'm not really sure where this came from, but I re-watched ep. 6x01, and I really liked the scenes with Wendell in. I loved the scene where Brennan came to hire him. So I started to think, and it kind of struck me, after all Wendell dated Angela for some time. I know this is highly unlikely to happen on the show. It will have mentions of past Wendell/Angela, as well as mentions of presents Hannah/Booth, and future Brennan/Booth.**** It takes place post Doctor in the Photo, more precisely three months after.  
**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bones or the song a Beautiful mess (which inspired me to the title).**

**The Most Beautiful Mess**

He saw her the moment he entered the bar. She was sitting alone at the corner at the bar-disk, a drink in front of her.  
Her head was bowed forward a little, which made her hair fall in a way which made a curtain of beautiful auburn-gold in front for her face. He knew that it was not a common thing for her to be sitting alone in a bar. When she went out it would normally be with Angela or even more common with Booth, however none of them were to be seen. She was wearing a dark Indigo dress, he was not able see much of it, but he supposed she was dressed up for a date. A date which it seemed had gone bad, since she was now sitting here along drinking her sorrows away. She was a mess, at the moment, but the most beautiful mess he had seen in a long time.

He went over to the bartender and ordered a drink. When the bartender came back with the drink, he caught the chance to ask how long she had been sitting there and how much she had had to drink. He was very surprised to learn that she had been coming here every night for the last three months, ordering one drink, and just sitting there starring at it, for hours, always looking completely lost. The bartender also told him that she was always alone, and when some guy come up to her trying to pick her up, because lets be real she was beautiful, but she never accept the offers she got, when someone else brought a drink and send it over to her, she had always told the bartender no thank you, and asked the bartender to tell who had tried to get her a drink that she was not interested. The bartender told him, that she always left a great tip and had him call a cap for her when she left.

Wendell thanked the bartender for the information and told him that he would take her home. He walked over to her, and only came to a hold when he was right beside her. She had not discovered that any one was coming over to her, which actually fitted very well with what the bartender had told him about her turning everyone down.  
He took a deep breath, after all he needed a bit of courage since this was his teacher, his mentor, but he knew that she needed someone, even though she would never admit it. It was common knowledge that ever since she came back, she had easily been aggravated at the lab, and the last three months she had even been more on the edge than ever.  
One moment she was cold and hard on every one, like she had built up walls thicker than ever, or the next she could seem downright emotional like she was on the edge of an emotional break-down. From what he had now seen and learned upon entering the bar, he was pretty sure, she actually did have some kind of emotional break-down, probably every night, when she was alone.  
Wendell was not sure what would bring her to this point, but he was pretty sure it had a lot to do with Agent Booth and his girlfriend. After all the last three months Agent Booth had seemed like he was more serious about this girlfriend than ever, she was brought to all his hockey games, she was all he ever talked about, like how he had gone to some kind of fair with her and Parker or how they had taken a trip to some little bed and breakfast. Agent Booth also seemed even more distanced from Dr. Brennan, but Wendell had caught a few looks, looks which showed him in pain, like he was in deep pain due to the fact that he had to keep his distance from his partner.

Any way Wendell knew his mentor needed someone at the moment and it looked like he was going to be the one who stepped up and tried to help her in her pain.

"Dr. Brennan?" he asked carefully. She raised her head and turned to look at him. Wendell could almost not recognize this broken woman as his strong and independent, teacher. The woman who normally showed no emotions and were know between a lot of people as being a cold fish, completely emotional stunt. Well everyone who had ever said that should see her in this moment. She had tears falling down her cheeks; her eyes were reddish from crying softly, she looked so broken, so lost.  
The look in her eyes, was not that or the strong doctor, it was instead that of a lost little girl who thought she had no one in the world, which cared about her. He saw surprise enter her eyes, as well as embarrassment, the moment she recognized him.

"Wendell, Mr. Bray, what are you doing here?" she had lifted her hand and tried drying the tears on her cheeks away. Wendell saw this and pulled ad handkerchief from his pocket and gave her, she took it with a bit of hesitation and used it to dry her eyes before giving it back to him.

"I came here to have a drink and saw you and thought you looked like you could use a life home."  
Again he saw her hesitation.  
"You don't have to take me home, Wendell, I have not been drinking"  
"That was not what I meant, I meant you looked like someone who would appreciate a friend taking her home rather than a cap driver, someone who made sure you got home safe"  
"Oh…"  
He gave her a smile, and asked what she thought about that. She gave him a slight nod and rose from the chair. Wendell gathered her coat which laid beside her and helped her put it on, he had thought she would object to that but she didn't, and that made him even more sure that she really did need someone who cared even just a little bit at the moment.

No one talked during the ride after she had told him her address. When they came to a hold in front of her apartment building, he looked over at her and saw that she was crying again silently. He didn't say anything just pulled the handkerchief out once again and gave it to her. This time she took it without hesitation, and dried her eyes once again and gave it back to him. When she looked at him, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Wendell, it was very kind of you."  
"Don't worry about it Dr. Brennan."  
"I…"

She took a deep breath and then started again  
"Do you want to come up. It is completely understandable and I really understand if you don't. It just I really don't want to be along right now."  
"Sure if you want me to."  
She nodded and gave him a small smile, the first he had seen on her face tonight. Turned and got out of the car, and he followed her. They walked in silence up to her apartment, and when they got in she asked if he wanted a drink, which he agreed to.  
They sat on her couch drinking their scotch, while they tried to have a natural conversation. He told her a bit about the work he had been doing while she was at Maluku, she told him about the dig, until she suddenly told him that she had been on a date tonight. He carefully asked how it had gone. He could feel her hesitation once again when she stated to tell him about it, but as she talked she became less and less hesitated. They moved on to talking about their favorite restaurant, which was an easy subject to board after the date talk, she told him that she was dying to try a new vegan place which had just opened, and he told her he was more of a beef kind of guy. After that they grow quite, until she suddenly started to talk again, this time she told him all about her and agent Booth, she told him everything and she cried, and he let her, because he knew that she needed to let it all out. She also needed someone who knew her but was not to close to her. When she was done with her story she continued crying.

Wendell hesitated a bit, but when pulled her into an embrace, and held her close to his chest while she cried. After some time her crying stopped and her breathing started to even out, when he looked down at her face, he could see that her tears had dried and her eyes were closed, she had cried herself to sleep. He was unsure on what to do with her.  
First he thought about leaving her to sleep on the couch, but in the end he knew that would be very uncomfortable, he also did not want to wake her up, since she seemed to need the sleep, so in the end he carefully stood up with her still in his arms, and carried her to what he thought would be her bedroom. She was very light especially for someone her height, and he knew she had lost even more weight the last couple of months, the only positive thing with this, was that it was easy for him to carry her bridal style to her bedroom. Once there he carefully laid her down on the bed, but when he tried pull her hands away from there they were fisted in his shirt, she held on tight. While he carefully tried to make her loosen her grip, she opened her eyes, and softly whispered and asked him to stay. To say that Wendell was surprised at this would be the understatement of the century:

"Dr. Brennan, you are sad, and in emotional tumult at the moment. You don't really want me to stay."  
She did not respond the way he thought, she rose up a bit from her bed and before her knew what was happening her felt her press her soft lips to his.  
The kiss was soft, but Wendell pulled away from her. The look on her face when he did that made his heart clench. She looked so lost once again. "Dr. Brennan you really don't want that, it is not me turning you down. It is because if we did that I would be taking advances of your distress."  
"Temperance, or Tempe, Wendell. And I really do want it. I just want to feel something else, besides pain and sadness. I know it is not fair to ask you, but please help me feel something else."  
He looked at her. "You, don't really want that, Temperance, it is the sadness over your problems with Agent Booth which is speaking at the moment."  
"I just want to feel something good." She whispered. "I know I'm not as pretty as Angela or Hannah. I know I look like a mess at the moment, but please I just want to feel wanted from someone who knows me a bit and does not turn away from that." Tears were in her eyes again, and he knew he could not deny her that.  
"You are beautiful, Temperance never doubt that."  
"I'm a mess, at the moment and you don't want me just like Booth does not want me."  
"You are the most beautiful mess I have ever seen. I do want to you, I'm just not sure it is what you need at the moment."  
"It is. I really just want to feel wanted." With that she once again kissed him, but this time he did not pull away, instead he depend the kiss. While kissing her softly he slowly eased her back down the bed, but this time he followed her.

_**  
**It was a few days after Wendell had woken up with Temperance Brennan in his arms, with her head pillowed on his chest, after they had made love the night before. The morning had been quite awkward to say the least. She had however guaranteed him that; it would never have any influence regarding his job. They had agreed to never mention what had happened again.  
However today he knew he would break that promise, after the dialogue they had both just heard between Agent Booth and Cam.  
Booth had asked her about an advice on what ring to get Hannah, meaning he was planning on prosing. Wendell had seen the traces of tears gathering in her eyes, the moment she heard it. They had found something on the victim and both gone up to Cam's office to inform her, and they had caught some of the dialogue. Temperance had given him a quick look and said she had to go to the bathroom.  
He had following this, gone into Cam and told her and Booth what they had found, so Brennan did not have to see Booth right now.  
Now he was back at the platform, and so was Dr. Brennan. They were working on finding out more clues. He knew that he wanted to comfort her, but he was not sure how to bring it up.

At the end of the day Booth came in for an update. He was dressed up and gladly told Angela, Hodgings, Cam and Sweets, that he was going out with Hannah. He avoided Brennan's eyes more than ever, but this time Wendell knew the reason behind it.  
Upon seeing another hidden sad look in her eyes, Wendell could not take it anymore, so in front of all the others including Booth, he asked:  
"What about you, Temperance, are you up for dinner? If you want we could go to the new vegan place you told me about."  
She looked shocked, but suddenly she smiled a bit, and nodded, and told him that she would actually like that. She told him she would be right back she just had to get her coat. When she left he looked at the others. Angela did not look as surprised as you would have thought, he guessed that Temperance might have had told Angela about them spending the night together, after all Angela was his ex and women had codes regarding such things. She did not look displeased, actually she gave him an encouraging smile; however she was the only one. Hodgings looked shock, and so did Cam and Sweets; however Booth looked ready to kill him. So Wendell decided to leave before that happened, and instead quickly said his goodbye and left to get his own things. He met up with Temperance and they walk out of the lab together. As they walked out he could feel agent Booth's eyes on him.

Wendell knew that he and Temperance would not be together as a long time thing. He knew that someday she would be with Agent Booth; however he had first to realize, that he would not be able to build a future with anyone besides the woman presently at Wendell's side.  
Wendell was also pretty sure that would happen sooner, now the agent would see what would seem like Temperance moving on.  
Wendell also knew that she would not really be moving on, but she did need someone, who was there beside her at the moment and helped her with the pain of the heartbreak she was feeling, someone who made her feel wanted, and that was what he would be doing. He would try to make her feel wanted and appreciated, while try to help her get over the sadness she had been feeling over missing her moment with Booth. All the while that he prepared her for another moment with Booth, when the time came. After all that was what he had been doing for Angela. Preparing her for another chance with Hodgings, now he would give Temperance the same thing, as well as try to give the more courage which would be what it would take her to grab that moment when it finally came.

**Okay I know that would never happen on the show, however as I said in the beginning I really did love the Wendell/Brennan scenes in the episode Mastodon in the Room. I really did try to give the impression that Wendell knew fully well, that B&B world be together someday and he would just try to help her mend her broken heart like Hannah is doing for Booth, so it can be two more heeled persons who get together when time comes.**

**I will write more of my other story Hannah's talk with Fisher very soon, very likely tomorrow, or later today it actually is here. **


End file.
